Dialogue avec l'homme conscience
by Hlo
Summary: Ou l'art de se poser des questions et d'y répondre... Quand la serial revieweuse fait parler Duo.


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : Oneshot et heu... je ne sais pas.**

**Note: merci à tous pour vos reviews... **

**Préface :  
Il était une fois une serial revieweuse qui se baladait sur le Net…  
Un jour, elle fit la connaissance d'une serial fausse scribouilleuse…  
Alléchée, la serial revieweuse déborda de joie et, par la force de Pavlov, par simuli-réaction, elle n'attendit pas pour commettre son forfait.  
**

**Cet OS a comme base mes reviews sur certains OS de _Calamithy_, dans le désordre : _Chambre avec vue, Compte à rebours, Tempête, Le squatteur, Salade de fruits, Histoires naturelles, Ce que Yuy veut, Complètement nu au soleil, Surprise, surprise : frites junkie, Kleenex Love, _et_ La méthode Duo._  
Si vous les connaissez, vous en reconnaîtrez certains.  
Si vous ne les avez pas lu, foncez !**

**Elle m'a dit que je lui faisais des reviews-fictions, alors j'ai écris une fiction-review.  
**

**Vous trouverez ici mes différentes pensées qui me sont venues en lisant ses fics.  
Le tout sous forme de monologue de Duo qui répond à Quatre.  
**

**Attention, ça part dans tous les sens !  
**

**Tu verras Mithy, il y a des passages que tu connais… (non, c'est vrai ?)**

**-**

**Quand la serial revieweuse répond à la serial scribouilleuse…**

**

* * *

**

**Dialogue avec l'homme-conscience…**  
Ou l'art de poser des questions…. Et d'y répondre.

* * *

Quoi ma relation avec Heero ? 

En quoi elle t'intéresse ?

-

Tu es curieux ?

Surtout maintenant que c'est officiel…

Bin, ouais…

-

T'es pas peu culotté toi !

Est-ce que je te demande comment ça se passe avec Trowa ?

-

Ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler…

Tu ne m'as pas toujours dit ça.

Combien de temps tu m'as caché votre relation ?

Hum ?

-

6 mois !

6 mois que t'étais avec que tu m'avais rien dit !

-

Il t'a eu à l'usure.

Il t'a fait attendre.

Et alors ?

C'est une raison pour te taire ?

Je ne savais même pas qu'il te faisait du gringue.

-

J'étais trop occupé à mater l'homme parfait ?

-

Et ça se dit mon meilleur ami !

Si c'est pas une honte ça.

-

Tu voulais garder ton fantasme ?

MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN!

Je suis d'accord qu'il est agréable de garder un fantasme pour lui-même, d'ailleurs si tout était accompli, on s'emmerderait, mais il y en a certains qu'on ne peut décemment pas laisser de côté...

D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'un Dark Quat ne ferait pas que fantasmer lui...

-

Toi, sous Système Zéro, au lit…

Hihi..AIE !

-

MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BARBARE?

Ça va pas de me foutre un gnon !

-

Allez quoi…

Boude pas…

Je comprends va...

-

Tu ne voulais pas te faire des illusions.

Tu voulais être sûr avant d'en parler.

Tu ne voulais pas gâcher le moment avec des questions, en te faisant des films, en te prenant la tête…

Je vois très bien, t'inquiète.

-

Et quand on se met à deux, on est de vraies commères !

Les petites vieilles qui observent à travers les voiles des fenêtres ce qu'il se passe dans la rue, qui se racontent les histoires des autres parce qu'elles ont déjà vécu, qui s'inventent les vies de leurs voisins parce qu'il ne se passe plus grand chose dans la leur de vie.

Il faut bien se mettre un peu de piquant, la vie n'en est que plus agréable.

Ça nous va bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-

Je vais être chiant quand je serai vieux ?

Tu crois vraiment que j'ai attendu…

-

En parler trop vite, c'était prendre un risque.

J'en conviens fort bien.

J'ai fait exactement la même chose.

-

Et puis, c'est vrai que le _juste avant _est génial.

Le "juste avant" de tout en fait.

Le _juste avant_ de manger une glace par cette chaleur quand on sait l'effet que ça fera quand elle coulera le long de la gorge.

Le _juste avant_ de lancer la boule de neige qui débutera la bataille du siècle.

Le _juste avant_ de s'endormir quand les muscles se relâchent enfin.

Mais le _juste avant_ de s'embrasser est le mieux évidemment.

Quand la tension à tendance à frôler la Couche d'Ozone et de nous revenir aussi sec dans la tronche...

Un _juste avant_ qui met un peu mal à l'aise parce que l'on sait que l'on n'a pas le choix, que ça va se produire et que l'on ne peut même pas accélérer les choses, on peut juste attendre.

Et l'impatience, à moins que ce soit le stress, fait la petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte...

-

_J'aime._

-

Mais bon, maintenant, c'est mort pour nous deux…

La dure loi des mecs casés.

Fini, la drague dans les transports en commun.

Fini, les mecs qu'on mate avec délectation dans le métro tout en essayant de passer inaperçu mais c'est peine perdue.

Le mec qui essaye de pas se faire griller alors qu'il est aussi visible que le furoncle sur l'appendice nasal de son voisin.

La mémé et son cabbat qui fait chier parce qu'automatiquement on va se prendre les pieds dedans et s'étaler lamentablement devant le beau mec.

Alors on descend en rougissant, en se faisant des films pas possibles!

-

Décidemment tu me rappelles plein de souvenirs, de petits moments absurdes et doux, les petits moments idiots et chiants de l'existence, ceux qui font sentir que l'on vit, et réaliser qu'on se passerait bien de l'odeur.

Sauf peut être... dans le cou...

Zone sensible par excellence, et je m'y connais!

-

Tu ne connaissais pas mon côté fleur bleue ?

-

Heu…

-

Bon, tu racontes avec Troman ?

T'as beau essayer de changer de sujet, je reviendrai à la charge !

Si tu veux savoir pour Heero, il faut parler, c'est donnant-donnant, héhé…

-

Trowa est un animal ?

Comprends pas.

-

COMMENT CA "IL EST SAUVAGE"?

-

Heu… non… en fait, je ne veux rien savoir, ça vaut mieux…

-

Mais ne t'arrête pas voyons !

Je sais, je sais, je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-

Il t'a sauté dessus alors que tu rentrais de mission ?

T'étais dégueulasse et tu rêvais d'une douche ?

Tu l'as prise quand même, rassure-moi…

_Ouf…_

-

QUOI?

SEULEMENT LE LENDEMAIN MATIN?

-

Hé bin… j'aurais pas cru ça du Trowa.

Il cache bien son jeu le petit, _heu_, grand.

-

Il squattait chez toi sans vergogne depuis que tu étais parti en mission.

Je soutiens quand même que le squatteur sachant squatter sans déranger est un bon squatteur.

Comme Heero.

Trois ans qu'on habitait ensemble et j'ai rien vu venir.

-

Et lui, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te coller à la porte quand tu es rentré.

Il s'inquiétait pour toi, il pensait que tu lui cachais une blessure quelconque, et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te palper partout…

Mais oui voyons…

La bonne excuse pour un pelotonage en règle…

-

L'inquiétude des mains...

C'est joliment trouvé.

Tu as le sens de la formule.

Je vois tout à fait ça…

On cherche, on cherche, on cherche, on essaye, on s'énerve, on palpe, on tend, on tente, on ne trouve pas, on VA trouver, on tremble, on vérifie, on s'arrête, on reprend, il FAUT trouver.

Et puis seulement, la voix.

Pour se rassurer, pour être compris, pour l'autre, pour soi, pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

C'est beau.

C'est inquiétant.

Ça a quelque chose d'énervant.

Je lui aurais foutu un gnon.

Il l'aurait sentie passée la réalité.

-

Je rigole, je rigole, je n'y toucherai pas au Trowa.

-

Mais de toute façon, les bons gestes parlent plus que certaines paroles.

On finit toujours par trouver une bonne excuse pour toucher, effleurer, diminuer la distance.

C'est inévitable.

Faut pas être maso non plus.

Et puis entre les impressions qu'on donne... avec ce qu'on a l'impression de donner, il y a une marge énorme.

Moi, je ne vois jamais rien.

-

Et toi, tu n'as rien pu faire, tu n'as rien _voulu_ faire plutôt.

Comme quoi, quand on a la gueule dans l'cul, on n'est bon à rien... enfin, à pas grand chose...

-

J'aime ton homme-animal réveillé par l'inquiétude.

J'aime t'imaginer la proie qui abandonne toute résistance... inattendue.

-

NON, PAS TAPER !

Décidemment, t'es nerveux aujourd'hui.

Je ne ferai plus marcher mon imagination, promis.

-

Tu ne comprends pas comment je fais pour sortir avec un frigidaire pareil ?

Heu…

Tu cherches à te venger, c'est ça ?

Hé bin…

C'est facile…

C'est comme suçoter un glaçon, ça finit toujours par fondre.

-

Ho, ça va hein !

Heero et Trowa, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Trowa ?

Calme ?

Mais c'est un danger publique ce mec !

Il doit être surprotecteur et suprachiant en couple, non ?

-

Trowa, c'est un faux pépère qui a des yeux revolver.

Je veux dire… UN œil revolver…

Il voit tout, il entend tout, il te le ressort quand tu t'y attends le moins et tu t'en prends plein la gueule...

Je le sais, je l'ai vécu.

J'en garde d'ailleurs un assez mauvais souvenir.

Le soir où vous avez appris qu'on sortait ensemble.

Je faisais mon show, tranquillement…

Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache que je m'étais fait Heero.

On aurait eu tout le monde sur le dos à vouloir tous les détails cochons, toi en premier.

-

Comment ça t'es pas comme ça ?

Tu t'es jamais entendu quand tu fais tes caprices ?

« _Allez, allez, dis-moi comment il est au pieu, je le dirai à personne, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, et puis tu n'en as pas parler à Hlide ?_ »

Oki d'ac, tu ne parles pas comme ça, tu as du vocabulaire et de l'éducation, mais tu lâches pas la grappe !

-

Heero, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il avait besoin de temps le petit, les sentiments, il ne connaissait pas trop, faut dire qu'avec J, ce n'est pas une figure paternelle convainquante.

Enfin, tu connais le phénomène.

Et puis, notre premier baiser n'a pas été des plus romantiques…

« _J'te parie qu't'es pas cap' de me rouler la pelle de ta vie… Et ch'uis pas soûl, d'abord !_ »

C'est pas des trucs qu'on raconte dans une soirée devant tout le monde.

-

Et le Trowa, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre les pieds dans le plat !

Il s'était rendu compte de tout !

-

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, rigole…

-

Donc, tu vois, si je t'en avais parler plus tôt, je te connais, tu t'en serais mêlé.

-

Mais non, je ne critique pas….

Je n'oserai pas.

Pas envie de t'avoir sous système zéro, on ne réveille pas Dark Quatre.

Sauf si on veut se suicider bien sûr…

Seulement, je m'en voudrais de laisser mon Heechan tout seul !

Qui sait, Réléna pourrait débarquer et me le piquer….

Brrrrr…

Vision d'horreur !

-

Mais, c'est juste que tu as l'art de te prendre pour Dame Nature !

A préparer des plans tordu pour mettre les gens ensembles sans rien dire, sans prévenir, juste pour faire des heureux.

T'es trop choux quoi !

Mais pendant ce temps-là, tu oublies de vivre.

Et Trowa qui attend... patiente... observe de loin... joue au solitaire... s'emmerde... pour enfin lever les yeux quand ton plan a fini par mettre ensemble les deux récalcitrants.

Il a les nerfs solides le grand...

Je m'en serais voulu de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz sans même m'en rendre compte.

-

Il faut s'occuper de sa relation voyons !

Ne pas prendre les choses pour acquises.

Sinon, tu vas au devant de sérieuses désillusions.

-

Mais non, je ne te prends pas pour un con !

Je sais bien que tu un grand garçon, que tu connais tout ça !

Tu ne réfléchis jamais tout haut toi ?

BIN MERDE ALORS, t'es encore plus parfait que l'autre !

-

Ok, ok, j'arrête de t'emmerder…

C'est jusque, parfois, ça fait du bien de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre…

Ça remet les pendules à l'heure et ça permet de prendre un peu de distance avec sa propre relation.

Ça fait réfléchir quoi !

Celui qui est en train de réfléchir et celui qui fait semblant de l'écouter d'une oreille.

-

Et puis, il faut accepter ses propres défauts.

Je sais…

C'est difficile…

On a beau les connaître, on n'est pas toujours prêt à les entendre.

-

Hein, mère-poule ?

-

Et les amis, c'est fait pour ça !

Etre là dans les moments de joie, c'est bien, être là quand tout va mal, c'est mieux.

L'ami, c'est celui que tu peux appeler à 3 heures du mat et qui te dit « _J'arrive_ ».

L'ami, c'est celui en qui tu as vraiment confiance, à qui tu peux tout dire, même quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec son opinion.

Celui avec qui tu t'engueules tout en discutant et qui ne t'en tient pas rigueur.

Enfin… pas trop.

-

Faut pas être con non plus !

Faut pas être la bonne poire !

Faut pas tout excuser !

Mais il faut savoir parler, faut savoir dire qu'on n'est pas d'accord et s'expliquer…

-

C'est pour ça que je t'aime, mon petit blond-_qui-est-plus-grand-que-moi-maintenant_.

-

M'y ferai jamais d'ailleurs…

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de grandir en un coup ?

T'en avais marre de faire le rase-motte ?

C'est sympa pour moi, t'aurais pu rester à mon niveau, juste pour me soutenir psychologiquement.

-

Mais, c'est vrai que grand ou petit, ce qui était quand même mieux pour mon égo…, t'as toujours été là.

Un vrai ami.

Mon meilleur.

-

Mais rougis pas comme ça !

Halala, t'as pas changé en fait…

Si j'étais pas fou amoureux et que je n'avais pas peur de l'homme-animal, je te croquerais bien tiens !

T'as l'air d'une pomme…

-

Ça fait penser à Heero…

Tu sais qu'il m'a fait aimé les fruits ?

-

MAIS RIGOLE PAS, PUTAIN !

Je suis sérieux moi !

-

Sur ce point, Heero a compris beaucoup de choses...

Les fruits sont définitivement bons pour la santé et il me l'a consciencieusement prouvé.

Tu te rappelles comment il m'a chauffé ?

-

Mais oui, lorsque tu nous as invité à prendre quelques jours de vacances dans ta "résidence secondaire"…

750M2, ENFOIRE!

Mes 3 pièces ne tiennent pas la comparaison.

-

Tu percutes ?

Je me disais aussi… comment oublier une scène pareille ?

-

Tu me connais Quatre, le matin, c'est café, clope, et pas capable de voir quelque chose que l'on agiterait devant mes yeux.

Alors pour percevoir la moindre tension... faut pas demander la Lune.

A ces moments-là, je n'ai conscience d'aucune présence.

-

Et là…

Avec son jeu de fruits…

A te me le mordiller, à te me le suçoter…

Et tout ça, les yeux dans les yeux, la lave-glace, avec le sourire en coin.

A te faire mouiller une femme frigide !

A ne plus avoir besoin de Viagra !

Mamamia…

J'ai appris le sens du mot « _désir»_.

-

Logique que j'allais pas me laisser faire !

Evidemment que j'ai rendu coup pour coup !

Je te me l'ai retourné le petit… qu'il savait plus comment il s'appelait.

-

Je te plains quand même Quatre... face à nous deux, tu ne faisais pas le poids.

Avoir en face de soi une telle image de lubricité à peine réprimée ne peut laisser personne indifférent.

Je crois que moi, je ne tiens pas 2 secondes et je quitte la pièce, rouge pivoine.

-

Et Trowa ne t'a pas aidé avec sa façade impassible.

Quoiqu'il a fait très fort avec sa banane: "_Tu prends toujours une banane au petit déjeuner_"

Ouais, je l'ai entendu quand il te l'a dit…

-

T'as honte ?

Mais non, faut pas, tout est de sa faute.

Dans ces circonstances, un seul mot vient à l'esprit: T'ES PAS NET.

Bon, je sais, c'est une phrase, pas un mot.

-

J'ai envie d'un fruit maintenant, c'est malin, je vais devoir descendre!

T'en veux un ?

Non ?

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Je descends les escaliers 4 par 4, quitte à me tauler, et remonte tout aussi vite avec une banane.

J'arrive.

-

C'est bon...

Quand on en a sous la main, c'est bon pour la santé non?

En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec ton préjugé à garder: ton histoire de chocolat, je vais retenir l'image au sens propre ainsi qu'au figuré...

Miam...

-

Ahum...

-

MAIS POURQUOI ILS SONT EN MISSION QUAND ON A BESOIN D'EUX ?

-

CONNERIE !

Je vais tuer Lady Une !

Déjà pendant la guerre, elle me faisait chier, maintenant que c'est notre supérieure, c'est encore pire !

Je lui lâcherais bien Shinigami au cul, moi, et…

-

Oui, bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas ça qui les fera revenir plus tôt !

T'en as pas marre d'avoir toujours raison ?

-

Quelle journée de merde, mais quelle journée de merde...

Se faire planter au réveil, sans café en plus, et tout ça pour une mission.

Encore heureux qu'ils rentrent ce soir.

-

Il me faut des vacances…

Avec Heero, tout nu sur une plage…

-

Mais non, pas à Bruxelles-plage !

Pfffff... la lubie politique de ces 2 dernières années devant un canal puant au centre de la ville, avec des morito hors de prix et du sable de la mer du Nord...

Ça, ça ne serait pas un rêve mais un cauchemar.

Plein de gosses gueulards, de mémés avachies et de poivrots aux mains baladeuses.

Sans compter les starlettes sans le sous qui en profitent pour montrer leur mini bikini, et des couples en train de se faire des mamours dégoullinants de guimauve...

L'horreur...

Veux une plage, des cocotiers, une eau translucide et pas un pèquenot à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sans oublier LE mec et l'huile, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Haaaa... les vacances... avec mon homme.

-

En attendant le bon vouloir de la peau de vache Une, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Tu peux me dire à quel point je me ferais chier en attendant mon homme ?

Te laisserais pas partir de si tôt…

Tu peux disparaître au fin fond d'un trou noir, je viendrai te chercher si tu fais une conneries.

Pour te remettre les points sur les « i » à l'instant même où tu n'en à rien à battre de l'orthographe, où ton écriture par en live et que tu zappes complètement tes lectures.

Bref… où tu fais la moule finie…

C'est pratique lors des moments de grande fainéantise.

-

Je suis censé être quoi ?

Une feignasse ?

-

Ts, ts, ts…

-

Tu n'as jamais connu de VRAIE feignasse…

-

Je reconnais que quand Heero ne veut pas bouger, quand il est excité, je resterais bien au lit.

Ouais, il fait le drap humain .

C'est même un professionnel.

Surtout quand on doit aller travailler.

A vouloir faire l'amour dans le demi-sommeil...

Quand tout est exacerbé...

Enfin, il faut bien que l'un des deux soit bien réveillé parce que sinon, on peut dire adieu au câlin du matin.

Mais les vraies feignasses, les pures, les entières, les complètes, celles qui ne sont pas exubérantes pour deux sous et qui ne bougeraient pas le petit orteil pour quelque chose de non vital, et même pour le vital, si elles peuvent se faire servir...

Non, sérieusement, c'est beaucoup trop fatiguant quand on est une vraie feignasse...

C'est triste...

-

Mais quand on est feignasses à deux, il y en a toujours un qui craque sinon rien ne se passe, et on se rendort, heureux, mais frustré.

"_Mais, tout est de sa faute, il ne voulait pas se découvrir! Et puis, à force d'essayer de le réveiller, je me suis rendormi!_"

Mais oui...

Et tu vas bientôt dire que tu le regrettes?

On y croit.

Réveil câlin qui se veut tendre et qui finit par réveiller autre chose.

Parce quand on se réveille, on a faim, non?

Et puis, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée...

-

C'est les petites choses qui font qu'on a envie de se réveiller.

Des caresses, des chatouilles toutes douces, des petits bisous dans le cou.

Ça, je craque, pas moyen de tenir.

Des frisons, la couleur de ses cheveux au soleil, la sensation de sa peau nue...

Hum...

Rien que d'y penser, je sais, j'ai un énorme sourire.

HERRO !

REVIENT !

-

Et puis, il y a des choses qui nous pousseraient à rester au lit tellement elles sont chiantes: le bruit du réveil.

L'horreur!

Le téléphone.

« _Quel est le connard qui ose m'appeler, je vais le tuer!_ »

Le fait même de devoir aller travailler et de laisser sa couette humaine...

Puis, les attitudes nous disent qu'on a gagné, mais on hésite, si on lâche maintenant est-ce que l'autre ne va pas en profiter pour s'échapper?

Hum... rien n'est encore certain.

Donc, on continue le travail de sape.

Allez, encore un peu, bientôt, on sera certain, il finira par abandonner...

Foiré!

MERDE!

Fait chier!

Grunm...!

VEUX PAS!

Quoique...?

« _Tu vas voir... _»

La cabine de douche peut être un lit improvisé...

« _Tu sens mon sourire sur ta peau?_ »

« _Tu vas voir, tu vas craquer... _»

-

Je sais que j'ai les yeux pétillants…

J'ai les yeux tellement pétillants que j'ai mal, mes neurones ont l'air de danser la java, et mes muscles n'ont pas dû comprendre qui était le maître au vu des spasmes qui les agitent...

J'exagère?

Non...

Moi?

Jamais!

-

Ne vas pas oser me prétendre que tu n'as jamais joué à ça !

A d'autres les manières de diplomates !

T'es loin d'être un ange.

Tu n'as de mignon que le physique Quatchou, je parie que dans l'intimité tu es un véritable démon qui…

-

HO !

Le bruit d'une voiture…

Tu crois que c'est eux ?

-

GUEULE PAS DANS MON OREILLE, BORDEL !

Moi aussi, j'ai reconnu la voix de mon homme.

-

Allez, viens, on a fini d'attendre, allons les choper direct à la porte, qu'ils n'aient plus envie de nous laisser sans apporter le p'tit dèj., non mais !

* * *

**Vendredi 28 juillet 2006 **

**C'est délirant ? Oui, je sais…  
J'ai prévenu dans mon profil qu'il était parfois difficile de me suivre…  
Vous avez encore des neurones en état de marche ? **

**HLO**


End file.
